Searching for a Sign
by merlin1008
Summary: It turns out you can have to much power. The Taichi 1000 has once agains spread across the earth! But will everything turn out okay like last time?
1. Chapter 1

**Rai's POV**

What do you mean the glass broke? "The fo'llrce of your battle charged the power of the cards,saga abut they

hadn't harnessed it yet. So to prevent natural disastears, they scattered themselves across earth. Yet we were able to save some cards." "So does that mean we have to search for the cards again? " Things were getting boring anyway.

Are you sure that the card's here Sena? "Definitely. Look This area is normally flourishing, but now all the plants have withered. It must be the card. "It is, and now we have it's power for our own. " Dragonoids! Give us that card! " I think I'll take a rain check on that. Taichi EE, torture, mix with Taichi Luu, spear, to make Taichi RAY, torture attack!" **A spiraling lazer is directed towards Sena, but Rai jumps in front of her and the attack hits him Instead. No blood is visible as Rai clutches the wound in his chest. Rai faints to the surprise of the Tigeroids. **"Rai! Taichi Cro, vanish! **A fog appears and when it clears, the Tigeroids are gone.**

**Later at the ship.**

"The wound we can heal but the Taichi EE character is strong and few cures for it's power have been found, non of which we know except one. Things that the victim enjoys can either cure them or slow down the process, but no one knows what that would be for Rai. I'll stay here with Rai, you guys go find a cure, and hurry. That Taichi card tortures the victim until their body finally gives out.**(Meaning that if they don't cure him he'll die.)**

"They better hurry. Rai are you... AHHHH!" What's wrong? "Your hair is turning gray, that's one of the warnings! Okay, things you enjoy, things you enjoy... Aha! Your photo. Here, that should slow it down at least.

**Meanwhile.**

"I got it! My Taichi laughter card will make him so happy that he'll be cured." "No, that would be artificial happiness."

"Hey your favorite TV show! That could help." "And that's all the time we have today ,see you later folks!" "Dang it!" Urrg! "Oh man, what do I do? Pie! You love pie! I'll go get some, just stay calm." Urg, Urr,AHHHHH!

"Aha! There's a Taichi healing character in the area! We need to find it!"

"Okay, warm blueberry pie, eat up." **Rai eats the pie and his skin grows less pale. **Sena. **Sena began to tear up in her own thought. WHY had Rai done this? She was the leader first. She should have been the one going through the pain of her actions. Especially if the action was her not trying to dodge an attack that she knows very well can kill her. What had she done? **Sena, are you okay? "Rai. I'm sorry."

"Taichi Jun, lightning!" "ErrrAHHHHHH!" **Finn blasts a Dragonoid. **Now, we can heal Rai, wait a minute, this is Taichi Sa, transform. What gives?" "Easy. We transformed it so by the time you found it, it would be too late to go find the real one." "Why you little!" "Finn, we have to go check on Rai."

"Sena! Is Rai okay!" "He's fainted, but okay." Sena. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "Rai! Please hang on! **A Taichi EE symbol aappears on the spot where the attack hit. **AAAHH! Sena. The note In my desk. "I don't care about a note. I need you to get through this Rai. *Sniff* *Sniff* Cause if you don't, it will be all my fault." Sena? "I'm sorry Rai. This happened because of me. **Sena embraces Rai and then kissess him on the cheek. Rai begins glow, his hair regains it's normal color and his skin is no longer pale. The symbol on his chest disappears. **"Rai? You're cured!" Ummm yeah, I think so. Owww, but there's still a whole in my chest."Sorry! I forgot. " **  
**

"So Finn, why do you think Rai was cured? " "Isn't it obvious. Rai likes you." "Huh!" "You said that something that the person enjoys can cure them. If your kiss cured him, then he must enjoy you. It would also explain why he nearly died saving you, but if you want to be sure, find out what that note said." "The note?"


	2. The moment

**Sena was being very quiet, she couldn'it wake up Rai. Finn had advised she find out what Rai had written in that note if she wanted to know if he liked of the her, but she didn't want him to know.. **Sena? "Oh! Rai! I'm sorry. I's just that I thought I left something in your room. Later." **"Well that was weird," thought Rai. He was just about to fall back asleep when he found out what she came for. "The note!" Rai ran through his desk and found the note, it hadn't been touched. He felt lucky that he woke up just before Sena read what she would have.**

"He woke up before I got it out of his desk. I'm still not sure." "Well try doing it when he's not here." "No, It's something he either wants to tell me himself or wants to keep secret. I should respect that." "Well, there's a tai chi card in the area., we should get down there. " "Right Tori."

So is that the character Sena? "Yeah Rai. It's taichi to, love. I guess it's supposed to make people fall in love, wait, the card dosn't say anything. Nothing happens when I put it through the activator." **Rai acted like he was upset but he was releived. If Sena used the card and saw that it didn 't affect him... **"Rai?" Huh! "We have to get the card back to the ship." Uhhh right. Let's... Wait, why is the ground shaking. **Just then, a crack in the earth and Sena and Rai fell through.**

"Rai. Rai. Rai! Rai please wake up!" Uhhh, Sena? "Thank goodness." Sena, are you okay? "Yeah, but I'm more worried about you." Huh! "I mean, you broke my fall." Ahhh. And I think I broke my arm. "I'd say that the card did this, but this is irrelevant. We should stay here and wait for the others." Sena. "Huh?" Why did you come into my room looking for the note in my desk? "What?" I realized it after you left. "Oh! I...I'm sorry Rai. I was curious about what it said. I shouldn't have gone through your things. " It's okay. I understand. Arrrgh, my arm. "Rai, what DID that note say?" Ummmmmm, I'd actually like to say that later. It's kind of embarrassing. "I'm so cold " Here, have my jacket."Rai, you'll freeze to death." It's okay. Just take it. Ahhh! My arm takes my mind off it. "I'm sorry Rai." Don't worry about it. It's okay Sena. **Sena hugs Rai , making him blush extremely. He soon turns as red as his hair. **It's really ok Sena. Owwww. Okay, now It hurts critically. We should get some rest.

**Sena was dreaming. She saw Rai standing in front of her. There was a hooded figure facing him, with a lightning symbol above him. She screamed at Rai to get out of the way, but he ignored her, and in a flash of light, the dream ended. Sena woke up to see Rai. **Hey are you okay? "Yeah. Just a bad dream. Rai." Yeah. "Why did you save me from that attack yesterday? You could have died." Oh! Well I guess I just was scared so I had a reflex." Seriously Rai. Just tell me. " Promise you won't laugh. "I promise." Well, okay. This is the reason I wrote the note, so I wouldn't have to say it in person. I... I like you Sena. I, I...** Rai was cut off when he saw Sena lean in and her lips were aimed at his. If Rai could have been any redder than he was before, he had done so now. They both must have been there for 5 minutes.**Ummmm, wow, uhhh.**They were both startled when they heard a familiar voice call out. **"If you two lovebirds are done, we have characters to find." **It was Donha and he had seen everything. Rai and Sena got in the ship, remembering the moment. Yet neither had notice that the entire time, the card had been glowing.**

**Sena was dreaming again. This was a continuation of the last. She saw Rai fainted, with a black mark on his chest and he wouldn't wake up. She cried over him in fear of the worst. The hooded figure laughing maniacally. There the dream ended. Sena woke up, thankful that it was just a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream.**


	3. Freezing Pain

It's weird. It's like, we kissed, but I don't know if it made anything official. "Well it appears your in a awkward place in the middle of Phase 1 and Phase 2. Another kiss ought to do it, but it has to be done at the right time if you want to transition into Phase 2." I don't want to date her, well, I don't know if I want to date her. It's just that I don't want things to be awkward between us.

"It is completely awkward between us Tori! Why did I do that? I just randomly kissed him." "I wouldn't call it random if he was telling you he likes you." "Well yeah, but it's just that I put us at Stage 1 1/2 and I don't know if it's better or worse."And the thing is, she KNOWS I like her, I told her! Yet, I don't know if she likes me. "She KISSED you!" Yes, kissED, we haven't done anything about it since! "Well the best thing you could do now is play it out and hope it works for the best." I guess you right Donha.

**Later**

"Hey Rai." "Oh! Hey Sena!" "Hey, there's a card in the Artic and we're going after it, so bring a jacket and stuff you think you need to climb a mountain." "The Artic?!" "Yeah. Are you okay Rai?" "Uuuuuhhhhh.. Yeah." **Rai had lied. he had a condition with which he couldn't breath cold air for too long, and since they were searching for a card, there's no telling how long that could take. Not only that but they'd be climbing a mountain, with which normal** **people have trouble breathing, but he decided to take one for the team and not tell the others.**

**The team had walked for a long time and Rai was getting worse.**

"*_Cough Cough*_" "Are you okay?" "Oh, yeah." "Okay, the path splits here. Me and Rai will take this path, Dohna and Tori will take this one, and I'm sure Finn can handle himself on the last path." "Okay. Just don't get lost and kiss." "Shut up!"

"*Cough*" "Are you sure your okay Rai?" "Yeah,it's nothing let's go." **"Come on, just hang in there." Rai kept telling himself that he could make it."You can do it, you can do it, you, can't do it." Rai fell to the snow, fainted.**

"Rai? Rai? Rai!" "Huh?!" "Rai, why didn't you tell me?" "I couldn't let you guys down so I just went along." "Stop doing that!" "Doing what?" "That! Being so sweet. You nearly died saving me from the torture character, you broke my fall when we both nearly fell to death, and right now, you almost suffocated!" "It's okay Sena." "No it isn't. It's my fault this keeps happening." **Tears began to fall from Sena's eyes." **"Yeesh Sena, your being harder on yourself than we could ever be. Everything's okay." "It's just, I don't want you to get hurt Rai. Not because of me." **Sena begins to memorize her dreams. Making her tear up even more. **"Rai." "Sena. you're doing great. I passd out on the side of the mountain and you're doing great through that. You're the best leader I know." "Well, I guess you're right, just don't that again." "Okay."

**Meanwhile, the card was Lawr, which can teleport people great distances. Finn used it to bring everyone back home. Later, Sena was having a nightmare bad enough to have her crying in her sleep. The world was an empty white, and standing in front of her was the hooded figure. "Who are you?" "You know he was lying." "What?" "Rai is going to die for you, and you know, because you've seen it." The world around them became her dreams merged into one. "Rai is going to die. Rai is going to die." The figure kept repeating this. Sena woke up, crying and terrified.**

**Please review!**


End file.
